The present invention relates generally to travel related accessories, and more particularly to a method, apparatus and kit for providing a more reliable means of locating luggage easily while traveling and more particularly to reducing the risk of loss of luggage by pairing luggage and a traveler by an easy to identify indicia and identity information.
It is estimated that lost luggage in the travel industry is about 20 million pieces per year. Recently the U.S. Department of transportation reported that the problem of lost luggage was growing. Figures for February 2007 have reached a staggering 366,000 pieces of lost luggage. These losses have increased in spite of technological advance in the travel industry. These technological advances, such as bar coding, provide for more reliable baggage handling, however they remove a more practical human interaction with regards to locating luggage and ensuring that all the luggage for a single passenger remains together.
In one approach to securing a person's belongings, Casper disclosed an under cover security wallet. This three portion portfolio system allows the traveler to organize and hold travel documents and keep them close to his person. The first portion is connected as a flap member to the second portion, with pockets on both the inside and outside of each portion. The third hinge portion consists of several pockets, included a transparent exterior pocket. There are individual pockets sized for receiving information cards, currency, business cards, credit cards, a calculator and airline tickets.
Another approach according to Grimsley is a travel kit with a foldable multi-panel base allowing for a multi-page insert to be secured to one of two fold lines. The insert contains overlapping panels with pockets that are capable of holding items such as documents, passports, paper and coin currency, maps and credit cards. The travel kit is designed to be carried on the traveler's person.
Yet another approach according to Carp is a combination carrying case and article organizer. The article organizer consists of several sides that contain pockets for storing a multitude of personal documents and items. The sides are attached to a central upright side. The organizer can be folded in on itself and fastened closed with the fasteners on the side flaps. The organizer then fits inside the outer, larger carrying case, such as a wallet would fit into a handbag.
In another approach according to Carp, a combination carry-on luggage bag with tote bag and clutch bag is described. This combination includes four pieces. First, there is a small cocoon purse which fits inside a larger clutch bag. The clutch and cocoon bags may then be placed inside of the larger tote bag which all fits inside of the larger outer carry-on bag.
The travel products described above all offer ways in which to secure a person's documents by providing a wallet-type document holder and outer travel bags that can be carried on the traveler's person. However, these prior inventions fail to address the issue of securing travelers' possessions once they have been checked into the compartment of a plane or train or other separate area that is not within the traveler's immediate control.
As such, what is needed is a more convenient means for locating paired luggage and for rapidly identifying luggage associated with a passenger.